Another Chance
by Hikari Omura
Summary: O que você vê? Minha vida decaiu assim como minha mente... Sinto um vazio em meu coração? O que fiz a você? Meu coração dói tanto... Sentimentos de Sasuke ao ver Sakura morrendo junto a Naruto. - TEM CONTINUAÇÃO!


_**Outra Oportunidade**_

_(Another__ Chance)_

* * *

O que você vê? Minha vida decaiu assim como minha mente... Sinto um vazio em meu coração? O que fiz a você? Meu coração dói tanto. Minha mente me queima em doces lembranças, pensamentos de que tudo poderia ser diferente. Choro por minha burrice, meu desespero... Minha chance se foi assim como você. Deixei morre em minhas mãos, a minha frente. Eu podia rapidamente te salvar, te levar até seus aliados.

Mas não, eu simplesmente fiquei parado ver você desfalecer em frente a meus olhos, meus tristes olhos rubros de sangue, rubros de lagrimas serenas. Seus olhos esmeraldas me pediram ajuda, incontrolavelmente eles soltaram lagrimas. Seus lindos e curtos cabelos eram balançados com ferocidade pelos ventos percorridos naquele mar de sangue. Você era a única a sofrer, você era a única viva alem de mim. Eu queria voltar no tempo, no tempo em que nos conhecemos. Tudo iria ser diferente...

Itachi uma vez me disse:_ "Sasuke, como você pode ser tão tolo? Tudo o que eu fiz até hoje foi para o seu bem, para você ser um herói, para viver sua vida sem desprezar as pessoas." _Até aquele dia não entendi suas palavras, elas nunca me fizeram tanto efeito quanto fazem agora. Naruto, Tsunade-sama, Ino, Sakura, Neji... Todos eles sempre estiveram ao meu lado, sempre tentando me resgatar. Querendo que eu voltasse para a casa.

Mas tudo o que eu fiz foi desprezar eles com todas as minhas forças. Nos meus momentos sozinho, longe de todos eu me repudiava. Odiava-me assim como me odeio agora. Tudo o que fiz até agora foi em vão. Tudo não passa de amargas lembranças de um tempo de solidão e sofrimento.

- Sasuke... Ainda pensando na Sakura-chan? Não foi sua culpa... Ela traçou o seu destino dessa maneira, para lhe salvar. Eu teria feito o mesmo no lugar dela. – Naruto abaixou a cabeça tentando não soltar toda a mágoa que havia dentro dele. – A Sakura-chan era muito especial para todos nós. Ela fez o certo, ela salvou KonohaGakuen, todos os shinobis, civis e você Sasuke. Especialmente por você.

- Ela não podia ter feito conosco! – Ino chorava incontrolavelmente, Gaara que estava ao enterro para assim com a Shinobi que o ajudou não uma vez, mas sim varias outras vezes... Gaara era grato por ela. A esse momento toda a muralha fria que ele tinha havia desabado por pelo menos aquela noite. Abraçou fortemente Ino. A loira o agarrou na mesma hora molhando a blusa do ruivo com grossas lagrimas.

- Haruno Sakura. A melhor shinobi e medica-nin da história Shinobi morreu nas mãos do nosso mais temível inimigo. Mas para o bem de todos os cidadãos ela fez um ato histórico. Um ato de coragem e amor ao trabalho exercido. Expandiu a vida de todos aqui presentes, lutou até sua vida se acabar. Lutou com toda a força que tinha. A nossa cerejeira hoje ira se abrir, ira crescer e se regenerar. Hoje todas as nossas cerejeiras iram chorar por ela, irão crescer por ela. Haruno Sakura foi um exemplo de criança, adolescente e mulher. Sempre em busca de seus objetivos. Uma bela flor.

Tsunade se manteve firme não derramando nenhuma lagrima. Havia feito um curto discurso, a muito custo. Estava triste, despedaçada por dentro. Sua melhor amiga e aprendiz depois de Shizune estava morta. Morta por aquele que havia matado o Hokage anos atrás. Essa se sentia culpada, mas não podia fazer nada a essa altura. Chorar não serviria de nada agora. O que podia fazer era apenas ter lembranças da jovem pupila, aquela a quem havia se tornado a melhor médica-nin.

Sasuke estava calado, não falava nada. Olhava para todos os lados vendo todos aqueles a quem ela era amiga. Quase todos os habitantes de Konoha estavam lah para prestar homenagem a ela, para mostrarem que ela era querida por todos. Não havia ninguém quem não estava chorando. A Hokage se controlava bastante para não derramar lágrimas, Shizune estava ao lado abraçando-a chorosa. Todos, todos estavam triste por ela. Sasuke respirou fundo logo não conseguindo enxergar nada. As lagrimas estavam tomando conta dele novamente. Naruto o abraçou derepentemente chorando rios de lagrimas.

- Sasuke, onegai! Sasuke! Diga-me que quando nós morremos nós iremos nos encontrar com a Sakura-chan, que então nós três iremos voltar a ser o time 7! DIGA-ME SASUKE-TEME!

- Se controle Naruto! – Sasuke o afastou apertando os ombros de Naruto tremendo, não muito forte. O Uchiha queria chorar até o fim de sua vida, não agüentará viver sem a rosada. As noites que vivia eram pesarosas, sempre pensando em como estavam todos, principalmente a rosada. – Eu quero muito revê-la, eu quero está ao lado dela. Eu juro que se tivesse outra oportunidade faria tudo diferente. Com certeza faria tudo diferente.

- Isso é verdade Sasuke? Jura mesmo que faria tudo diferente se tivesse outra oportunidade? Jura que nunca a deixaria? JURA QUE NUNCA IRIA MATÁ-LA COMO VOCÊ FEZ DESTA VEZ?

- Eu juro.

Sasuke jurou perante Naruto, parecia estar confiante, se descumprisse aquela promessa ele nunca mas poderia ser feliz. Sasuke tinha apenas uma única chance de fazer tudo ser diferente. Mas isso em outra vida, outra dimensão, em outro lugar, em outra época... Ele deveria estar preparado para tudo o que viria. E ele_ irá_ fazer isso... Porque os olhos **ônix** irão ser passados de geração a geração até esses olhos encontrarem sua outra metade, seus olhos **esmeraldas**.

_Uma única oportunidade ira florescer entre todas as mortes acontecidas no mundo shinobi. Iremos nos encontrar novamente em um mundo diferente. Onde irá ser apenas Eu e Você. _

_Em um mundo adulto... Em um universo alternativo._

_**Fim**_


End file.
